Super Rio: Battle for two worlds interview
by Nightfly123
Summary: I talk about my Super Rio: Battle for two worlds story and about the possibility of turning it into a series.


It was the London comic-con and the interviewer had walked onto the stage to cheers and claps from the crowd since they know what is happening and what this means to them.

"Hello everyone" said the interviewer, cheerfully. "We are here at the London comic-con where we will talk with Nightfly123!".

The crowd cheered even louder when they heard Nightfly123's name and they were soon chanting his name before the interviewer soon calmed them down so he can speak again.

"Lucky for you, he is here right now" said the interviewer. "So ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Nightfly123".

The crowd began to cheer louder as Nightfly123 walked onto the stage and he waved to the crowd with a smile on his face before turning to the interviewer where they shook hands before taking their seats.

Interviewer: "Hello Nightfly and welcome back to the show".

Nightfly123: "It's great to be back (Turns to the crowd) especially if it's in front of all of you!".

The crowd cheered happily in appreciation and they continued to cheer for 10 more minutes before they eventually calmed down so they can both let the interviewer and Nightfly123 speak.

Interviewer: "Well first things first, You are so far doing the Super Rio: Battle for two worlds story, correct?".

Nightfly123: "That's correct".

Interviewer: "Which brings to mind that the audience wants to know if the Super Rio: Battle for two worlds story is a sequel of some sort to Alex the Owl's Bad blood story".

Nightfly123: "Well I personally see the story as a sequel to Bad blood and I wanted to do a story where you see what has happened to the Rio army since Alex the Owl's death in Bad blood and some members of the Rio army had very much retired due to Alex the Owl's death".

Interviewer: "Ok, do you think that Alex the Owl might see this as a sequel too since this might lift his spirits up about the whole NWO fiasco?".

Nightfly123: "It depends on if he likes it to the point where he might considered it a sequel to his previous stories and I hope he does but it's his decision to say what he thinks and if he sees it as a sequel to bad blood than that's great".

Interviewer: "Also we would like to know if the Super Rio: Battle for two worlds story might become a series since this tells the story of how far the Rio army of Alex the Owl's Super Rio world has come since the death of Alex the Owl and I do see some potential storylines taking place if the story does become a series?".

Nightfly123: "It's certainly possible although I need to have a chat with Alex the Owl about that and who knows maybe the story will be turned into a series and I am thinking of new storylines in case Alex the Owl and I agree to turn the series into a story".

Interviewer: "Are you currently rewriting your Super Rio series since it seems that some major changes have been made to the first one and perhaps even the second".

Nightfly123: "I am actually improving the sentences and making the chapters longer since to me personally having short sentences isn't that much interesting for a story but also this would give me the opportunity to explore the characters and make things more emotional".

Interviewer: "We would like to know if Alex the Owl's daughter youngest daughter Shilo is going to be the main protagonist of the Super Rio: Battle for two worlds series?".

Nightfly123: "I am currently considering making Shilo the main hero or heroine in this case of the series although that depends on if the story does become a series".

Interviewer: "It seems that you gave Shilo a love interest in the form of the character of Arthur and do you think the possible series might be based around that relationship?".

Nightfly123: "That is something I am also considering since that relationship between the two is very important perhaps to the point where they start a family of their own".

Interviewer: "Is Alex the Owl going to appear in the possible series since we all know that in the story he might come to earth only for one or two days?".

Nightfly123: "I am definitely considering bringing back Alex the Owl's character Alex and I do intend to make him the guide that Shilo needs throughout her journey".

Interviewer (gets up from his seat and shakes hands with Nightfly123): "Thank you for talking to us Nightfly123 and I hope that you will continue to talk with us".

Nightfly123 (Smiles): "Don't worry, I plan to".

Interviewer (turns to the crowd): "Ok everyone, three cheers for Nightfly123!".

The crowd cheers and claps loudly as Nightfly123 walks to the curtain where he stops and turns one last time and he waves at the crowd with a smile on his face before going into backstage.


End file.
